You Are The Thunder And I Am The Lightning
by ZyrahUniqueLikaABlackRose
Summary: Sakuno and Ryoma are home alone, there's a thunderstorm, the power goes out, and of course fluff ensues.


You are the Thunder and I am the Lightning

By: AngelTheWaterDragonSlayer

 ** _Author's Note:_** **Hey slayers! So this is my second RyoSaku fic so reviews are appreciated. I know this is like the most cliché prompt out there, but I just couldn't help myself so sue me! But don't actually sue me please I was only joking. I DON'T OWN PRINCE OF TENNIS OR THE CHARACTERS, ALL RIGHTS GO TO THEIR RESPECTIVE OWNERS!**

16 year old Sakuno Ryuzaki groaned and flopped onto the couch in boredom. "Being sick sucks" she said aloud, "although" she continued "compared to yesterday I'm feeling much better now that my fever has gone down. I mean I only stayed home today to make sure that I was completely better before going back to school." Two days before Sumire Ryuzaki, Sakuno's grandmother, had to leave suddenly for an important event she had to attend overseas and wouldn't be back for about a month and half, leaving Sakuno at home. Before leaving however she asked the Seigaku regulars to check on her at least once a day.

Today happened to be Ryoma's day to check on her, peering at the clock she saw that he would be arriving any minute and she was super excited, she had realized she loved the young regular a long time ago. Right on cue she heard the doorbell ring, standing up she answered the door to find a soaking wet prince of tennis standing on her front porch. Noticing the raging wind and rain for the first time, she quickly ushered him inside and out of the cold. Hurrying him up the stairs to the bathroom she took his book bag and tennis bag from him, leaning them against the wall, she pushed him into the bathroom and told him to take a warm bath.

"What about my clothes?" he asked, "Just give them here, I'll wash and dry them. Meanwhile I'll lend you some of my dad's clothes." She responded. Disappearing for a moment she reappeared with a pair of gray sweatpants, a plain short sleeved emerald green t-shirt, black boxer briefs, and socks. "Here" she said "change into these when you're done. Towels are in the cabinet by the counter." Nodding wordlessly he took the clothes from her, closed the door and took off his clothes taking a towel and wrapped it around his waist before opening the bathroom door and handed her his sopping wet clothes.

Heading down the stairs Sakuno grabbed his backpack, tennis bag, and shoes on her way to the laundry room. Stopping in the kitchen she emptied both bags out completely, before continuing on her way, putting all of his things in the dryer she started it up. Heading back into the kitchen she took his school papers and hung them up on the clothes line before taking a heater and placing it near his papers turning it on. Sakuno admired her handiwork before starting to make hot chocolate for herself and Ryoma. Coming down the stairs toweling his hair dry he headed into the kitchen where Sakuno was making hot chocolate. Without turning around she said "Go ahead and sit down on the couch, I'll bring in the cocoa in a moment or two."

He gave a small smile at her back "Sure thing." Ryoma wandered into the western style living room and began to look at the pictures on the walls and on the shelves. He quickly noticed however that the family photos were of Sakuno and her grandmother only. Just then Sakuno came into the living room carrying a tray with two large red mugs of steaming hot chocolate, a can of whip cream, and a small bowl of marshmallows. Placing the tray on the coffee table, she handed Ryoma a mug before taking her own. Smiling sheepishly at him from her perch across from him "Ano… I'm not really sure what you would like so I just grabbed the basics."

"Thanks Ryuzaki." He said sincerely "No problem." She answered blushing. "Well" he said "since I can't leave until my clothes are dry and it's still pouring outside… what do you want to do?" wrapping her hands around her mug Sakuno pondered it "hmmm how about a movie?" Ryoma nodded. Standing up and gathering the now empty mugs onto the tray Sakuno headed into the kitchen. When out of nowhere, Ryoma surprised her by asking "Do you want me to set the movie up while you make the popcorn?" looking at him with a small blush staining her cheeks Sakuno merely nodded.

After Sakuno disappeared into the kitchen with the tray, Ryoma picked a scary movie and popped it into the DVD player before sitting back down on the couch to wait for his crush. He didn't have to wait long she reappeared moments later with a large bowl of perfectly buttered and salted popcorn. Scooting over he made room for her on the couch next to him with the bowl in her lap, she started the movie. About a quarter of the way into the movie they noticed the storm had gotten worse and didn't appear to show any signs of letting up in the near future. "You may have to spend the night tonight Ryoma-kun." Sakuno stated "hn" was his answer.

At the start of the film Sakuno had latched onto Ryoma's arm and had yet to let go, a fact that pleased the tennis player immensely. At the movie's climax the power suddenly went out, making Sakuno scream and tighten her grip and bury her head into Ryoma's well-muscled arm and shoulder, whimpering quietly. "Come on Ryuzaki" Ryoma said standing up from the couch "where are the candles and flashlights?" "We don't have flashlights only candles" Sakuno answered "and those are in the kitchen. Follow me and I'll show you." The two teens made their way into the kitchen where they found candles, matches, and candle holders.

Grabbing the box of candle sticks and matches Ryoma handed them to his companion before grabbing two single candle holders and one old fashioned triple candle holder. Once back in the living room Ryoma put candles in all the holders and lit them, while Sakuno grabbed two large fluffy blankets. Handing one to the raven haired high schooler, she sat on the couch with the remaining one wrapped around her shoulders. With the candles now lit Ryoma sat next to her on the couch, sighing "Looks like I'm spending the night." He observed, the brunette only nodded.

"Earlier" Ryoma began breaking the silence "when you were making the hot chocolate I noticed that all of the family photos hanging up are only of you and coach. Why aren't there any of you and your parents?" Ryoma asked. Laughing bitterly Sakuno answered "Both of my parents have very demanding jobs and are almost never home, I spent more time with nannies, babysitters, and at grandma's house growing up than my own. But by the time I was 8 my parents decided that I no longer needed a nanny or babysitter that I could take care of myself. While that was true, I liked my nannies and babysitters, they helped ease the loneliness I felt without my parents. For the next few years I took care of myself my parents all but abandoning me. Finally when I was 12 I couldn't take it anymore, my parents hadn't been home for longer than 12 hours at a time in the last year. Lonely and depressed I moved in with grandma without telling them, they haven't even noticed I've been gone for the last 4 years. Pathetic right? Honestly as far as I'm concerned grandma is my mother, father, and grandmother all at the same time. And it's been this way, grandma filling in for the role of mom and dad, for as long as I can remember. Legally they are still my caretakers, but they have _no right_ _ **what so ever**_ … to call themselves my parents."

Ryoma didn't know how to respond to her confession so like an idiot he merely said "oh…" before he could say anything else though there was a loud clap of thunder, Sakuno screamed, jumped into the young regular's lap as she buried her face into his firm chest. Ryoma chuckled and wrapped his arms around her "Did the thunder _really_ startle you that much Ryuzaki?" he asked pulling her towards him. Sakuno let out a shaky huff "H-hardly. Despite my shy, timid, and cautious nature I'm not scared of anything. Well almost anything, the two things in life that terrify the living hell out of me are heights and thunder.

Before he could answer there was another clap of thunder making Sakuno press herself even closer into Ryoma's chest as her eyes filled with tears and spilled over. Ryoma hated seeing her like this; weak and vulnerable. He gently disentangled himself from Sakuno and stood up off the couch and held a hand out to the tearful girl. She looked at him with a questioning look but grabbed his large calloused hand with her own smooth and small ones. He pulled her to her feet and grabbing the triple candle holder he blew out the single candles and led her upstairs towards her room.

Opening the door he told her to get in her pajamas, placing the candle holder on her bedside table he took off his borrowed shirt and smirked at her blushing and looking at his abs. He grabbed her wrist and tugged her onto the bed with him, pulling the quilts up around them Ryoma laid on his back and wrapped an arm around her waist moving her towards him and placed his warm hands over her ears to help stifle the sound of thunder. Laying her head on his bare chest, she felt safe and content "Thank you" she whispered, "Your welcome" he whispered back.

"Ryuzaki?" Ryoma asked "Yeah?' she answered "I've been meaning to tell you this for a long time now but have never worked up the courage to do it, so I'm going to tell you now before I lose my nerve again. Ryuzaki Sakuno I love you!" She sat up quickly and stared at him in the candlelight her arms on either side of his body and her waist length brown hair fell around them in a loose curtain "You mean it? You love me?" she asked "More than tennis itself." He answered. Tears of joy filled her eyes as she smiled "I love you too Echizen Ryoma!" he grinned widely before pulling her back down on top of him and kissed her soundly. Continuing to kiss her until she was breathless Sakuno laughed "That's enough for tonight Ryoma, it's late and we need to get some sleep. Flashing her his signature smirk he answered "Yes love."

And that's how the tensai Fuji Shusuke found them the next day. Of course he made sure to take lots of pictures, for blackmail purposes as well as the whole Seigaku Senior High School regular tennis team, but especially for Ryoma, Inui, Eiji, Momo, and himself.


End file.
